


Rock Band AU - Kuroko no drabbles

by SingingButterflyRose



Series: Kuroko No Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Demiromantic Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, OT8, Pansexual Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingButterflyRose/pseuds/SingingButterflyRose
Summary: The beginnings of a legacy





	

“You guys ready?”

There was a chorus of “no.” Momoi laughed. Who would have imagined that they’d all be here? Nine months ago most of them didn’t even know each other, and now they were about to perform on the biggest stage in their lives.

“You guys have got this. Think of how far you’ve come, and in such a short time. I’ll be cheering you on.”

“We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, Momoi,” Akashi smiled.

There was a faint, roaring chant of “Kiseki no Sedai” growing continuously louder and louder. The air was electrifying, sending chills in all their bodies. This was it.

“Your fans are waiting. Show them what you’re made of.”

* * *

 

*Flashback*

“Dai-chan, keep it down!” Momoi shouted, as she entered Aomine’s garage, having finally gotten fed up with loud riffs he was making with his electric guitar.

Aomine ignored her. “Hey, Satsuki, I’m trying to figure out which chord progression sounds better, help me pick.”

He played one, then the other. The first sounding more soulful and ballad like, and the other harder, heavier.

“The first one. Now can you _please_ keep it down? I can hear you from my room.”

He played a couple more chords on the guitar. “I think I wanna start a band.”

Momoi snorted in amusement. When Aomine didn’t laugh with her, her eyebrow raised. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Where would you even start looking? What are you going to do, put flyers all over town saying ‘Hey, join my band!’?”

“Why, is that a bad idea?”

Momoi sighed. “Dai-chan. No one is going to look at a flyer these days. You need to prove that you’re a good player. Promote yourself. If you’re really serious you need to give this more thought.”

He mumbled under his breath, “You don’t think I can do it, do you?”

“Dai-chan, that’s not what I mean, stop being so dramatic. But being in a band takes a lot of responsibility, and I’m not sure if you realize that.”

“You’re probably right. I doubt I’ll find anyone good enough anyways. The only one who can play better than me, is me.”

Momoi rolled her eyes. He was going to recant that eventually. “I don’t think you should give up, but think about how you’re going to promote yourself. I’ll help you.”

“Really?”

“Have I ever let you down before ?”

* * *

 

*Weeks Later*

“Alright, editing is done,” Momoi said, walking unannounced into Aomine’s room, laptop in hand. During the course of the previous weeks she filmed Aomine playing several covers of famous song. It took some practice but she believed she finally got a good video to show him.

“Ok, let’s see it then.”

Momoi opened the laptop and played the file. Aomine looked impressive on his own, but the added effects really amped up his image. While the music he played went on in the background text on the screen came up and read:

INTERESTED IN JOINING A BAND?

COME TO TRY OUTS AND HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT

The text was followed by Aomine’s address, and the video ended. In truth, Momoi thought the tagline was pretty dumb, but Aomine insisted on having it in there so she obliged. Aomine also insisted they put up those flyers too. Momoi didn’t really think it was necessary, but once again she obliged to his request.

“That was sweet, I never knew you were so good at editing?” Aomine said.

“I’m not. All I did was click buttons and when I found something that worked I went with it.”

“So now what?” “Well, I upload it, and then we wait.”

And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Another couple of weeks went by and they hadn’t gotten any responses. Aomine was getting pretty fed up about it too.

“Son of a bitch, I guess people are just too scared to play with someone as good as me.”

“Don’t get too cocky, Dai-chan. Maybe there haven’t been many people who’ve watched the video? Give it time.”

“What do you mean not many people have watched it? We have 10,000 views! That’s plenty of people.”

“Well I don’t know what to tell you, then! But be patient. You’ll have people responding when you least expect it.”

Seconds later the doorbell rang, and like lightning Aomine bolted down the stairs.

“Hello?” he said, opening the door. There was no one in sight.

“Damn, fucking ding-dong-ditch-”

“Excuse me.”

Aomine’s breath caught in his throat, his hair standing on end as he looked in front of him again. There was a boy, about his age standing in front of him. Aomine was convinced he wasn’t there before and he leapt back from the doorway, yelling profanities.

“Dai-chan why are you yelling? What’s going on?” Momoi asked, arriving at the front door.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Aomine clutched his chest.

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Not you, him!” Aomine pointed towards the door.

Momoi was still confused. She could see no one. “What?”

“ _Him_ , the guy in the doorway!”

Now she noticed him. He really did seem to come out of nowhere, like a ghost.

“Oh, hello, can we help you?”

The boy held up one of the flyers Aomine had created. “I came to try out for your band.”

Aomine lit up, snatching the paper away and waved it in Momoi’s face. “I told you it would work.”

He turned his attention back to the boy. “Did you watch the video too?”

“No, I don’t have internet.”

“How do you- never mind that’s not important. What’s your name?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“You’re the first person who has shown interest so what can you show me? What can you play?”

“I don’t play, I sing.”

Aomine smiled mockingly. “Really?”

Kuroko could tell Aomine didn’t believe him. He wasn’t surprised, no one ever did considering how little presence he had. But Kuroko always got a kick out of proving people wrong.

“I can tell you don’t think I’ll be any good, but I’ll prove it to you. Play a cover, any cover, and I’ll sing it. You won’t be disappointed.”

Aomine, being Aomine, never backed down from a challenge. “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got. Tetsu.”


End file.
